


The special Date

by Debo77, MysticAngel



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Mum is helping me edit!, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/pseuds/Debo77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAngel/pseuds/MysticAngel
Summary: Loki is not the popular kid at Blackwerth High School but when he is invited to Thor's birthday he is so excited. Maybe Thor does like Loki , only time will tell, Love, Drama , Tragedy.





	1. The invitation

The school yard was cold today, The fresh breeze of winter whistled as it went though Loki's raven locks. "So, did you hear Thor is throwing a massive party tonight for his birthday?" said Hank as he slowly moved closer to the already tense Loki.

"Of course i know, everyone in the entire universe is talking about it...... not the whole as the frost giants probably aren't, neither are the mortals...... Well nearly everyone in the universe anyway."

Hank looked at Loki with a questioning face then laughed and said "do you remember when Thor said that your hair looked like a ski slope in junior school and you started crying in front of everyone, ha ha ha !" Hank fell to the ground rolling around almost crying with laughter.

"I did not cry and my hair certainly did not look like a ski slope!" Loki's face started turning red and looked like a tomato, just at the point that Thor came over with his side man Tony, looking really buff with all the girls staring at him, Hank got up.

"So, Loki, I am having this party at mine and i was wondering if you wanted to come, I am inviting everyone so i thought it would be only fair if i invited you?" Thor said smirking at Loki,

"Oh, yes i would love to come, I was going to ask you if i could later but this saves me from doing that!" Loki gives out a nervous laugh.

"Well then that's settled, Oh and Loki, your hair still looks like a ski slope" Thor turns and walks away laughing.  Hank starts laughing again.

"Wait Hank, why hasn't Thor asked you?" Says Loki looking worried.

"Oh he has, he asked me yesterday." Hank says as he sits back on the bench that they are sitting on.

"WHAT! Why did he ask you before me?" Loki's face turns red with anger.

"Probably because he knows i'm cooler then you, Ha Ha Ha." He gives out a cute little laugh. "whatever, everyone knows i'm cooler than you."


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was crazy but what will Loki do when he finds out one of Thor's biggest secrets...

"So how are you getting there?" asked hank as he stepped out of the melancholy classroom.

"Well I was thinking about getting a cab as i don't know whether or not i will drink." Loki looks up at Hank with his bright green eyes while he thought about the cab.

"The party will be epic , oh and by the way i am coming to yours to get ready as my mum and stepdad are having a date night, you do not want to be in the same house as them on date night!"

"Ha ha, I wouldn't want to anyway."

The school day was over and the party was only 2 hours away. Loki and Hank get ready in their casual outfits and head out to get to Thor's place. The cab smelt of vodka and jack Daniels which is a strange mix and Loki nearly throws up.

"Hey Hank, I flipping stinks in here doesn't it?" Loki whispers to Hank as he does not want to hurt the driver.

"You think?"

Loki and Hank arrive at the party.

"Do you want to knock or shall i?" Loki asks Hank with a slight quieter voice so no one can here them.

"I'll knock if you talk." 

"OK" Loki says looking down at the ground.

*Knock knock knock*

"Hey guys i'm glad you came." Thor opens the door with a big smile and is only looking at Loki.

"Yes well we came to party, whoop whoop"

Thor looks at Hank with an angry face. "Hank i never really asked you to come, sorry but Loki seems cooler."

"Ha ha I told you" Loki says turning around to Hank with a big smirk on his little face.

Thor brings them in and takes Loki aside from the party.

"Hey, I have been waiting for ages for you too come, i thought you weren't coming." Thor looks at the ground with a sad face.

"I said I was coming and anyway why where you waiting for me you have all of your friends and i'm not as cool or fun as them."

"Well I think your cool Loki, can i talk to you in the other room , alone."

Loki was just about to answer when a girl comes up.

"Natasha its so good to see you." Thor looks at Nat with a disappointed face."I was just going to go with Loki and..."

"Don't, your didn't text or call and now your happy to see me? What has happened to you Thor? I thought we where together?"

"We are it's just i am going through things i'm sorry." Thor turns to Loki with a very sad face. "Hey Loki i will have to talk another time but it is very important so please don't forget OK?"

Loki looks at Thor with a worried face. "OK but if you still want to tell me tonight i'm here all night so come find me."

Loki walks away to find Hank lying on the stair case.

"HANK! What are you doing bud?."

Hank shifts himself and sits up.

"Hey what did the sea do when he saw the sand? He waved." Hank slurs the most petty joke but somehow cute and even Loki laughs.


End file.
